1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus having means for discharging recording sheets face-up or face-down.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional copying machines photocopy a stack of document sheets placed face-up in a document tray from a bottom one first, and then deliver a finished recording paper face-up.
Copying machines that also print out image data from a host computer are available today. This type of copying machine discharges a recording sheet face-down since a host computer outputs image data, first page first, in the order of pages.
Since the copying machines of the second type discharge recording papers face-down even in its copying function, these machines inconvenience the user because the user needs to turn the finished recording sheet face-up to check the quality of copy. However, the face-up delivery is not always acceptable during the copying function. In an N-in-1 mode in which a plurality of documents are copied on a single recording paper, documents are fed the final page first, and the recording paper is delivered face-up. A blank area results ahead of the first page if the number of original documents is unknown. If the original documents are fed the first page first, and if the finished recording papers are discharged face-down, the N-in-1 mode is performed with the first page appearing first without a blank area. The face-down and face-up discharges have these advantages and disadvantages.